


木已成舟

by fox22



Category: Fox - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox22/pseuds/fox22





	木已成舟

陈立农轻轻地敲了敲房门，信息素若有若无地飘进房间里，发情期的OMEGA闻到ALPHA信息素的味道，身体变得更加敏感。  
林彦俊的小穴汩汩地流出白色的液体，把裤子，甚至是身下的床单都沾湿了，他想把门外的ALPHA叫进来，让ALPHA把自己压在床上狠狠地干。但理智告诉他，他不能，门外的那个ALPHA可是他的仇人!  
林彦俊带着委屈道：“你别释放你的信息素，我发情期到了，但是我没带抑制剂，你去帮我买些回来行不行。”委屈的声音里带着卑微的乞求。  
陈立农犹豫了下，没有推开门，应了声就出门了。  
楼下药店，陈立农答应林彦俊去买抑制剂，药店老板也是一个ALPHA，看见一个ALPHA去买OMEGA的抑制剂，无情地嘲笑道：“你作为一个ALPHA都不能让你的OMEGA满足，还要帮他去买抑制剂，你也太没出息了吧。”  
陈立农脸色阴沉地回到家，林彦俊听到声音，小声地说：“陈立农，你把抑制剂放在门口就行了，不要进来行不行。”  
陈立农心里顿时就升起一股无名火，他把林彦俊要的抑制剂扔到地上，站在门口，恼怒道：“阿俊，我是个ALPHA,明明我可以帮你，为什么还要用抑制剂？！”  
陈立农打开房门，一股特别甜腻的橘子汽水信息素扑面而来，林彦俊身上只穿了一件宽大的T恤，下身什么都没穿，挺立的秀气的性器就这样暴露在空气中。  
林彦俊一只手来回地撸动自己的性器，另一只手把手指送入自己的小穴，乳白色的液体不断地流淌出来，胸前的红缨挺立，粉嫩嫩的。  
林彦俊心里有只小恐龙一直在叫嚣：不够，这不够，想要ALPHA的大肉棒狠狠地插入他的后穴。  
陈立农面不改色地看着这令人血脉喷张的一幕，但自己的下半身却很诚实地起了反应。  
林彦俊余光瞥见陈立农进来，羞恼地说：“你进来干嘛，快点出去！”尾音已经染上了哭腔，林彦俊不想让陈立农看到他这淫荡不堪的样子，陈立农肯定会更看不起他的。  
陈立农一边散发自己的信息素安抚林彦俊，一边不紧不慢地解自己的裤带，朝林彦俊走去。  
陈立农爬上床，两手支撑在林彦俊两边，把林彦俊禁锢在自己的阴影当中。  
陈立农皱着眉头不悦地说：“我是ALPHA，你为什么不用我，要用抑制剂？我又不会弄疼你。”不知道为什么，陈立农一想到林彦俊在发情期自己独自一个人在角落里靠一支抑制剂度过，心里就酸酸的，好像有点心疼，还有一种说不出的情愫。  
陈立农身上格朗姆酒信息素的味道灵巧地钻进林彦俊的鼻腔，林彦俊脑子都变得不太清醒了，语无伦次地说：“呃，不要，我不要……不要，呃啊，被你标记。”  
陈立农把手指插进林彦俊的小穴，动作轻柔地搅弄，发出“滋滋”的水声。陈立农坏心眼地附在林彦俊耳边说：“现在呢？还要不要？”  
林彦俊一边轻喘着，一边说：“呃啊……你，啊……，我，我不要……呃，哈啊……你这是……，呃啊……乘人之危。”  
陈立农眼眸一暗，把手指拔出来，林彦俊的穴口发出了“啵”的一声。没有陈立农手指的搅弄，后穴变得更加空虚，一阵阵的瘙痒从穴口传到大脑。  
偏偏陈立农这个坏心眼的，隔着一层布料，用勃起的性器来回地磨蹭林彦俊的穴口，但就只是磨蹭而已，陈立农裤裆的位置也被林彦俊的黏液打湿了。  
林彦俊脑子里的理智瞬间土崩瓦解了，他主动地用双腿缠上陈立农精瘦的腰，把自己往前送。  
陈立农得意地笑了：“这可是你自己要的。”  
陈立农三下五除二地就把自己的衣服脱了，把林彦俊仅剩的一件T恤也脱了，含上胸前的两粒红缨，手指伸入林彦俊的后穴，耐心地帮他完成扩张。  
酥麻的快感像电流一样遍布林彦俊的全身，他还想要更多，委屈巴巴地向陈立农索求：“我要，我要，呃啊……”

陈立农又在穴口蹭蹭，使坏地说：“你要什么？”林彦俊：“我要，要你进来……呃啊……”  
陈立农：“我是谁？”林彦俊“陈立农。”  
陈立农：“叫老公，叫了就给你。”林彦俊脑子里只剩下滔天的欲望，顾不上面子，张口就叫：“老公，给我……呃啊……”  
陈立农一挺身，挺立的性器就进入了林彦俊的小穴里，发情期的OMEGA流的水比平常都多滑溜溜的，特别容易进入。甬道的软肉像有生命一样，吸附在陈立农的性器上。  
陈立农加快了抽插速度，双手放在林彦俊被冷落的性器上，来回撸动。前后都被满足的快感像幸福的泡泡一样把林彦俊包围在其中。陈立农让他说什么他就说什么，陈立农让他做什么他就做什么。  
林彦俊：“陈立农，呃啊……哼，你太快了，慢点，慢点啊……我要坏了……嗯啊……”  
陈立农含住林彦俊的耳垂，用贝齿轻轻咬住。林彦俊耳朵本来就敏感，被刺激得在陈立农怀里轻轻颤抖。  
陈立农故意加快抽插速度，在林彦俊耳边轻轻吐气：“宝宝，你刚刚叫我什么？你这样就不乖了哦。”  
林彦俊撒娇道：“老公，老公我错了，慢点好不好，呃啊……”  
陈立农放慢速度，低头含住那片柔软香甜的唇瓣。  
林彦俊含糊不清地说：“唔啊……你太慢了，呃，啊……快，快点……”  
陈立农把林彦俊抱起来放在大腿上插得更深，九浅一深来回运动。听到林彦俊说自己慢，陈立农索性就不动了，让林彦俊跨坐在自己大腿上。  
身下被开合的快感突然消失，林彦俊在陈立农胸口蹭蹭：“老公，老公你动一下嘛，动一下。”  
陈立农很幼稚地跟他较劲：“不要，你想要就自己动。”  
林彦俊身下传来阵阵想要被满足的空虚感，但陈立农又不肯动，林彦俊只好艰难地扭动腰肢。  
开始林彦俊自己动太累了，又碰不到自己想要被碰到的地方，林彦俊主动凑上去亲吻陈立农，难耐地啃咬陈立农的锁骨。  
陈立农笑笑，把林彦俊压在身下，在他身上留下专属于自己的记号，性器来回抽插，把林彦俊的小穴大开大合。  
快感一波又一波地涌上，林彦俊舒服地在陈立农身下“嗯嗯啊啊”叫个不停，一边叫唤一边向陈立农撒娇：“老公我这里要。”“老公我那里也要。”  
林彦俊身上一片青紫，从胸前到脚背，哪里都是粉红粉红的，那都是陈立农一路留下的记号，小穴“噗噗”地不断涌出黏稠的白色液体，从大腿流到床上，色情又淫荡。  
陈立农向里面冲刺的时候，不小心碰到了一个凸起，林彦俊就像出点一样颤抖起来，叫得更软更大声。  
陈立农了然，故意往旁边撞，每次准备撞到那点凸起，又马上急转弯，就是不撞那个点。  
林彦俊下面瘙痒得很，知道陈立农是故意不撞那里的，软糯着声音讨好陈立农：“老公，呃啊……你，你撞一下那个点好不好，哈啊……宝宝难受啊……”  
陈立农又故意撞向左边，明知故问：“那宝宝是这里吗？”林彦俊急得眼泪都快出来了，说：“不是这里啊。”  
陈立农不逗他了，肉棒狠狠地碾过那点凸起，林彦俊猛地一颤，叫得又浪又大声。  
陈立农来来回回地碾过那个点，各个方向都试过了，直到林彦俊叫得嗓子都哑了才放过他。  
林彦俊被折腾得没了力气，软绵绵地趴在陈立农身上，任他动作。  
陈立农把林彦俊的两腿打开，折成一个“M”字形，插得更深，直接插得生殖腔腔口。  
林彦俊带着哭腔乞求道：“老公，不要射进去，会怀孕的，我不想怀孕，求你了。”  
陈立农低头含住林彦俊柔软的双唇，双眼饱含深情地看着他，柔声道：“放心吧，我会负责的。”  
说完一挺身，射在了林彦俊的生殖腔里，惹得林彦俊又是一阵娇喘，滚烫的液体灼热了生殖壁的软肉，那些软肉吸附地更紧了。  
完事以后，陈立农抱着林彦俊去厕所清洗，清洗身体的时候，没忍住，又来了一次。  
林彦俊累得直接睡着了，任凭陈立农在他身上运动，高潮的时候醒过来，没过一会儿又累得昏睡过去了。  
陈立农打了个电话给蔡徐坤：“喂，教练，我想请一个星期的假。”  
蔡徐坤生气地说：“你个小兔崽子，去玩那么久干嘛，赶紧回来训练。”  
陈立农宠溺地看着在自己怀里熟睡的林彦俊，幸福地笑着说：“阿俊发情期，我得陪着他。”  
“什么？！”电话对面传来一大群人的大叫。  
陈立农不满地说：“阿俊他累得睡着了，你们小声点，别吵醒他了。”林彦俊动了动，陈立农赶紧说：“行了行了，没事我就挂了，阿俊好像醒了。”说完就挂了电话。  
陈立农搂紧林彦俊，轻声哄道：“宝宝，没事，睡觉吧。”  
电话那边的一大群人在守着被挂断的电话，在大风中凌乱。


End file.
